The True Meaning of Christmas
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: What is the True meaning of Christmas? Yami doesn't know. This is his first experience with the holiday. He wants to know why people celebrate it,what is snow,and who the fat man in the red suit is. But most of all, he wants to find out it's true meaning.
1. Yami's POV

Yami's Girl 117- Hey, no I didn't drop off the face of the earth. I've just been busy with school work. I'm happy at my new school. I made new friends, new crushes-

Yami- Hey! I thought-

YG117-(not listening) even though I will never forget my old ones, awesome dances, and real nice upperclassmen.

Yami- You should go to my school. It's so much cooler then yours.

Yami Bakura- Eww. Don't encourage her. I would have to see her everyday!

Yami and YG- Shut Up.

YG117- Sorry. He has been mean to me ever since I made a sock puppet version of him. It is pretty cool. I brought to school in 8th grade, and all my friends were like ' ahh. Get it away from us. that thing is evil.' and I was like 'well no duh. He will literally rip your heart out of your body and eat it.'

Yami- Okay well anyway, Yami's Girl 117 does not own YGO! or anything else that some one else already owns.

YG117- One more thing. This is my present to you guys. Since I am Catholic, this story is going to be about Christmas. But I hope you all have happy holidays.

Chapter 1- Yami's P.O.V.

I remember a time when I didn't know much.

My life, the world around me... Heck who am I kidding, that time is now.

But see, it's really not my fault. Actually, I lied. It is, but really it's not...no, it is.

Aww screw it. I had to erase my mind to lock away some evil, and I locked myself up too! Happy? Anyway, I don't know much.

My memory only goes back a few years, then nothing. So now, I'm making new memories. New friends, new life, even a new name.

So, anyway, right now Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Ryu, Duke, and everyone else is going around like crazy, looking for presents for each other.

Right now, it's the season of Advent. I think it has something to do with Christmas, which has something to do with the reason we go to Church on Sunday, which has something to do with Yugi's religion.

Well, mine too, since I don't remember EVERYTHING about my old religion, and no one practices it anymore, I think.

Now, what does Christmas mean, or better yet, what is the meaning of Christmas? Why do my friends run around like headless chickens? Why are there pictures of fat old men in red suits smiling and laughing, while carrying a bag of wrapped packages? Why?...

End P.O.V.

I know, it's short, so that is why I am putting not one but yes, two, count them, two chapters up. See ya.


	2. Snow!

Yami- Okay, YG117 is keeping her mouth shut today, and I'm hosting this chapter. YG doesn't own anything mentioned in this story.

Chapter 2- Snow!

Yami was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. He was wearing the usual. Black tanktop, blue pants, black boots, and the accessories.(Puzzle is a given) To us, today would be a normal day. But to Yami, it wouldn't be considered normal if there wasn't some nutcase running around trying to take over the world. Over the years, Yami and friends had to deal with people like that. Of course, they had to solve their problems the hard way. Enter tournaments, play shadow games, give heroic speeches. Yami had a better way to deal with people like that. It was simple. Go up to them, shoot them in the head, dispose of the body, and problem solved. But no, we couldn't do that. It was against the fifth commandment. "Thou shall not kill." Oh well. Anyway, even though it wasn't normal, Yami was glad that the wackjobs were taking their medication, but at least it gave him something to do.

Yami turned the T.V. off and stood up, but only to be knocked over by a rather excited Yugi.

" Oww, Yugi. What gives? I'm just getting over the sprained wrist from the time Tristan's dog jumped me." Yami said on the ground. "I'm sorry Yami, but it's snowing out." Yugi said standing up. "And..." "And it's the first time this season." "And..." "And I'm going out to have a snowball fight with the gang." "And..." "And what?" Yami looked at Yugi. "What is this snow you speak of?" Then Yugi remembered. This was Yami's first real encounter with snow ever since he got his own body. Before, Yugi would normally leave the puzzle in his room so it wouldn't freeze.

"well," Yugi started, "snow is frozen water that comes from the clouds." Isn't that ice?" Yami asked him. "Yeah but...hey. You know how when you take something out of the freezer, and it has that white stuff on it, well snow is like that."

"Oh, okay." Yami said, as he got up.

Yugi then ran upstairs to get dressed.

Now Yami, curious about this snow, went to the window. As he looked outside, his eyes widened at the sight. A blanket of this white stuff covered their lawn.(Yugi and Yami moved out of Grandpa's game shop.) 'Holy God, there's no more green!' Yami thought to himself. He then walked over to the door and opened it."Holy God, it's cold." Yami said, folding his arms.

He walked outside and "AHH!" there was a loud boom as Yami slipped off the five steps to the porch, and landed at the bottom.

"Sppft This snow is not only very cold, but also very painful." Yami said, spitting the snow out of his mouth. He got back up, and looked around. everyone playing outside was looking at him. The little kids laughing at his tumble, the girls around Yami's "age" all looking at him with goo goo eyes, and wining because their "Yamipoo" is hurt, and all the adults looking at him, thinking that he his crazy, being dressed like that when it's 2 degrees out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ball of white stuff came and hit Yami smack in the middle of the face, knocking him over for the third time today. The little kids laughed, the girls wined, and the adults thought he was crazy.

"Gotch ya... Hey Yuge, I thought you were gonna get changed." Joey said, as he, Téa, and Tristan ran over to him.

"I'm not Yugi, Joey." Yami said wiping the snow off his face."Yami?" all three said in unison. Yami tried to get back up, but slipped again. For some reason, there was...ice on the sidewalk. Joey and Tristan pulled him up. "Yami, are you crazy?" Téa started,"You'll get sick dressed like that." Suddenly Yami sneezed."Too late." Téa said. "Isn't this your first time with snow?" Tristan asked. "sniff Yes, and I hope it will be my last." Yami said to them. "Aw, come on. Stop being a grouch." Joey said to him. "It's not my fault that I'm grouchy."

"Yeah well, if you stay like that, then Santa won't come and bring you anything." Tristan said.

"...Santa? Who is this Santa?" Yami asked his friends.

They all looked at each other, and realized that they had some explaining to do.

Yami- Please review, then YG will put up the next chapter. For those who read "The Cast of YGO!, and hadn't read it since a long time ago (like 5 or 6 months) there are new chapters up. Please review.


	3. The Santa Code

YG117- Hey guys, I'll make this short. Um, thanks for the reviews. If you guys have any ideas that you think would be cool for the story, just review saying what you want. Yeah. so, um... Yami, please?

Yami- Aw, fine. Yami's Girl 117 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else... I want to be the author for once!

YG117- Whatever. Enjoy

Chapter 3- The Santa Code

As they all settled down in Yugi and Yami's living room(the two moved out of Grandpa's Game Shop), they tried to explain to Yami who Santa was.

"So every year,sniff, part of you Christmas Tradition, people let this fat man come into our houses, and leaves presents in exchange for milk, cookies, and good behavior?sniff" Yami asked them. "Yeah." "...I'M NOT LETTING SOME FAT, OLD MAN COME INTO THIS HOUSE WITH THE EXCUSE OF LEAVING PRESENTS, WHEN INSTEAD HE IS GOING TO STEAL EVERYTHING THAT WE OWN!!!!!!!" Yami yelled, jumping up of the couch. They all looked at him. He really hadn't been that angry since the time Joey and Tristan got him drunk at their 4th of July Barbecue.

Yami sat back down, folded his arms and asked"So,sniff how many years have you guys been blinded by this mans deceiving lies, and let him in your houses?"

"Well see, we don't-" "What Téa is trying to say is we are... too old for Santa to come. I mean, unless we have kids, then the process starts all over again until they are 18 or die, but that won't happen for a long time...if it happens. It's all part of the 'Santa Code.'" Joey said to him.

"'Santa Code?'" Yami questioned."Well, that's stupid,sniff and plus I'm way over 18, and dead."

"Yeah but,"Tristan started, catching on to Joey's trick, "see, you're an exception. You didn't have sant at all, so he's coming for you."

Yami thought for a minute, while Yugi got up and looked outside. By this time, the roads were all plowed.

"Well, we're going to the mall now, you want to come?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Yami?" "Oh!" Yami said, snapping out of his thought. "Um sniff you go ahead. I'll meet you there later."

"Well, when you get there, we'll buy you a new jacket." Yugi said, closing the door to the house.

Yami went upstairs to his room, and took a nice, hot shower.(They have bathrooms in their bedrooms.) While doing this, he thought about this Santa Claus figure. 'Is he real? I mean, yeah, people are probably more likely to believe his story, not mine. Maybe he does exist...But there has to be more to this Christmas thing. Why would anyone want to be that generous? And is this all that they look forward to?...There has to be another reason, or another meaning to this holiday...Yes, the true meaning of Christmas.'

Yami got out of his deep thought, out of the shower, dried his hair, and got dressed appropriately for this season.

He then went downstairs, grabbed his keys and wallet, and was about to walk out, when something caught his eye.

"'Do you know what to get that special someone in you life for a holiday gift?'" Yami read off the magazine ad.

He turned the page and continued reading. He then ripped the coupon off the page, went out the door, and drove off in his car. Yes, even though he doesn't know much about the modern world, Yami was able to pas the drivers test with flying colors.

Please review! I know this chapter was a little short, but the sooner you review, the sooner the next one goes up.


End file.
